Sound transducers, for instance microphones and/or loudspeakers, may be configured as microelectromechanical systems (MEMS). To this end, semiconductor materials may be used, which makes it possible to produce the sound transducers on the basis of a wafer. Such sound transducers may have one mobile and at least one static electrode. The mobile electrode may be configured as a diaphragm, which is deflected relative to the static electrode.